The Canberra Instrument Company, Inc. currently produces the Alpha Sentry CAM, and the Canberra Aquila Technologies Group currently produces the alpha-ECAM for the radiological air monitoring community. The present invention is an apparatus that provides for automated filter change in continuous air monitors (CAMs); including, the Alpha Sentry CAM and the Alpha Environmental Continuous Air Monitor (ECAM) utilizing the Quick Change Filter Cartridge (QCFC) filter holder.
The fact that the Alpha Sentry CAM and the ECAM use the Quick Change Filter Cartridge for handling filters created a unique opportunity to design a simple retrofit filter changing apparatus for these CAMs. The QCFC not only holds and positions the filter in the CAM head, it also provides the porous filter backing disk, so once the filter is inserted into the cartridge and the cap pressed on, all handling, positioning, or sealing requirements are taken into account except for insertion of the cartridge into the CAM head.
The user is enabled to pre-load a number of filter cartridges with pre-cut filter paper and insert them in the subject invention. Following initiation of the filter change process, all subsequent filter changes are executed automatically under the control of the embedded controller or PC in the CAM or ECAM. The user can initiate filter change just as is currently provided for in the CAM/ECAM user interface program, or by the detection of a condition such as unacceptably low flow using the built-in flow meter signal, at which time a filter change sequence would begin. In either circumstance, the actual process of used filter cartridge extraction and storage, and insertion of a fresh filter, would be carried out by the present invention without user handling. Thus, the present invention makes possible autonomous filter change outs at remote sites using the built-in network communication capability of the monitor.
Various objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.